Home workshops are sometimes equipped with turning lathes having multiple utility for the hand craftsman. Because of the general expense and complexity of duplicating equipment, most home workshops are not equipped with any type of copying apparatus for precisely duplicating existing turnings or specific patterns. Consequently, the time honored and laborious process of starting, turning, cutting, stopping, and measuring in a trial-and-error type cycle, has served the home handyman as well as the professional wood and metal workers.
Complex linkages, drive mechanisms, and mechanical components make existing duplicating tools quite expensive and over-complicated for common, non-industrial use. Moreover, the availability of a simple and relatively inexpensive attachment for simple lathe equipment which is also accurate and dependable is virtually nonexistent in the present state of the art to the best knowledge of applicant.